


He said I had to make coffee - he didn't say I had to make it well

by SnapeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: Dora Tonks making a coffee for Snape - what could go wrong? Apparently, a lot!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.  
> _________________________________________________________________
> 
> This story is written as part of weekly entry for Facebook group Hogwarts – Great Hall
> 
> Btw, receipt for coffee is how we make coffee in Serbia

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was empty, almost empty when he entered the kitchen. He just brought Wolfsbane potion for Lupin, just a quick visit and he’ll be gone again. Putting a goblet of hissing liquid on the table, called  

"It is on the table, and I’ll be on my way."

"No! Sit please, I’ll serve you…ermmmm…something." cried female voice from the armchair, the pink haired girl jumped at her feet.

"No need." he turned to leave but Nymphadora grabbed him by the sleeve, he glared at her. Snape was about to refuse but something in her eyes stopped him.

"All right, coffee, black, two sugar" sighed, sitting behind the table.

She smiled at him meekly and rushed to the kitchen, knocked the chair down, apologized and put the chair up before reaching the cooking part of the room. She knocked a couple of larger pots and a cup before reaching coffee pot. Pouring water into it. As she lit the stove the fire roared high and Snape jumped from his seat.

"Sorry, I am good all is good."

"Yes, I can see that. Do you even know how to make coffee?" 

"Ermm…yes…" she grumbled and reached for the bag of coffee, but caught a bowl of fruit instead. 

"It does not involve fruit." snarled Snape, sitting down again.

"I know!" she was frustrated

"You turn the fire on, put water in a pot and let it boil, take out a portion of water, mix the powder and let it boil again. Add a portion of water you removed and let it simmer for 15 seconds. Add sugar in a cup, add coffee and stir three times clockwise."

"It is not a potion, just a coffee. I know how to cook a coffee…professor" grumbled. She picked up the fruit, finally reached the bag with coffee and managed to subdue the flame. Taking a bowl of sugar, she knocked down a couple of cups, smashing them to bits. Finally, Tonks turned to him grinning and shoved one chipped tea mug in his direction. 

"Your coffee, Professor." Snape looked at the black liquid like it is poisonous and whispered in a low voice

"Thank heavens, Miss Tonks, you are not my student anymore." he took a sip of coffee, his face petrified, he spits it up in a back in a cup "Miss Tonks, I am well aware of your capabilities, but indulge me, please…"

"Yes?"

"Do you even know the difference between sugar and a salt?"

"Ermm, yeah. Oh! Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll make you another cup."

"No need Miss Tonks, I want to live." surprising need to hex her he stormed to the door. Tonks reach him at the exit, tripped on a curtain and woke up Walburga’s portrait that begun to yell.

"Well, he said I had to make you a coffee - he didn’t say I had to make it well" she snapped at him

"And did he asked you to kill me in the process, Miss Tonks?" snarled Snape at her

"Good. Night. Professor." she squeezed through clenched teeth, slamming the door.


End file.
